


You Don't Belong Here

by MadQueen



Series: RTAH Fics [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, despite the tags its not as serious as i make it out to be, possible manipulation depending on how you read geoff and jack in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: People often talked about what was behind the gates of Achievement Cove. The people there were so secretive, so cautious of outsiders. So when two men appeared in the local tavern claiming to be from there... Well, who are you to say no to a little hospitality?--Anyone else want to be interrogated by Ryan? No? Just me? Aight.This was mostly written before the second and third VR video came out, so it takes place RIGHT after the first one.





	You Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng yall mind if I just hnnnnnnnng Ryan Haywood from the VR video 
> 
> There are probably errors. And I sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, just want to say... my bad.
> 
> My tumblr is alphatwohaywood if you wanna come yell about Ryan Haywood with me

People often talked about what was behind the gates of Achievement Cove. The people there were so secretive, so cautious of outsiders. So when two men appeared in the local tavern claiming to be from there... Well, who are you to say no to a little hospitality? 

It's not like the rumors could be true, the ones about them being from a different land where they stripped the world of all of its contents… and inhabitants. A Mad King's reign causing for the downfall of the entire world. Those all were just rumors. 

They'd been too generous, too nice to offer you a drink after another until you finally decided maybe it would be a good idea to see if all of the rumors were true for yourself. Nothing could go wrong, right? 

"You don't belong here."

The voice was around you, and all at once you felt a net encompassing you, and your body flopping down as something covering the net hit your system. It was drugged, with some sort of substance… It reminds you vaguely of a time you had tried some suspicious looking stew from a man in a village once. 

It impairs your vision and you feel... wobbly. You fall down between his legs and your eyes fall upon a man wearing a… kilt? From this angle you can tell he's not wearing underwear. Traditional. It's perhaps not the best angle to be introduced to someone at, but also the man was currently kidnapping you, so you don't feel too bad about not preserving his modesty. 

"I'm going to take you somewhere… special and have a little conversation." The man says, and your eyes move up to his face. He was a blonde, and he had stubble adorning his chin. 

Blearily, you remember something about being told to watch out for a man wearing a kilt by Geoff and Jack. This must be Ryan. You can understand now why they had asked you to steer clear of him. 

It could be the drugs in your system, but you didn't feel like you were in danger... Maybe you were a bad judge of character. That could also be it. 

He's surprisingly strong, and seems to easily heave you over his shoulder with no problem at all. 

You want to talk to him, but you feel a buzzing feeling on your lips and in your throat from the effects of the drugs that's keeping you from responding. 

As he drags you away you feel… floaty. Nothing feels real, and from somewhere far away you hear Geoff and Jack talking about where you had gone… before they decide you must've walked away on your own. They don't dwell on it for too long, one of the others drawing their attention elsewhere. Idly, you wonder how many other people had fallen for similar plights… if that's what this all was in the first place. 

Ryan deposits you into a chair after what feels like just seconds, but seeing that you're in a completely new place tells you that it's been a lot longer. The net is gone, and your hands are tied behind your back. The dizzy feeling hasn't left, and it makes you wonder if he had slipped more of whatever the drug was into your system somehow. Huh. 

You feel someone grab ahold of your hair, and they pull your head back. It doesn't hurt like you know it should, your pain being dulled significantly by the numbness overtaking your body. 

Your eyes slide open and you see the same person from before- Ryan, your brain helpfully reminds you- in front of you. His hand is curled around the side of your head. Oh, he was the one who was holding your hair. That makes sense now that you think about it. 

"Who sent you?" The voice, similarly to how it was before, is all encompassing. It's super loud in your ears, and it sounds like he's upset. Or, maybe he's trying to seem threatening. Probably both.

You lean slightly away from the touch, as if that would cause him to let go. Even though it doesn't hurt now, you can just tell it's going to hurt like hell for awhile. You wouldn't be surprised if the soreness stayed for a few days with how hard he seemed to be moving your head. 

Surprisingly, his hand does let go and you notice him shaking his head slightly as your head dips, falling forward without something to hold it up. Everything just feels so floaty, and the sudden head movement doesn't help the head rush. 

"You're pathetic." Ryan says, the words coming out like poison in his mouth. He pushes slightly at your chair, and for a moment you're fearful you're going to fall- but it just goes crashing back down to the place started, not teetering just that inch more to cause you to fall.

You slowly move your head shakily up to look up to him You want to tell him to to fuck himself, but you just… can't. Your tongue feels more like a foreign weight in your mouth, and while you'd like to correct Ryan with your many accolades, speaking seems so hard when you can barely keep your head straight. 

Ryan turns around, angry that you haven't broken your silence, and he moves over to a table sitting across from you that you're surprised you hadn't noticed. It's hard to see much of the tools on it, but given the fact you were in a torture room you're willing to bet that they aren't full of tools you'd like. 

Somewhere far off, you hear the noise of something being sharpened against a stone, and you feel your heart start to race. 

"I'll make you talk." Ryan say, seemingly more to himself than anyone else. "I'll make you scream." He grunts, his voice sounding low and dangerous. 

In hindsight, maybe taking a free tour of Achievement Cove wasn't all what it was cracked up to be.


End file.
